starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wilhuff Tarkin
Wilhuff Tarkin fue un humano que sirvió a la República Galáctica y más adelante al Imperio Galáctico. Durante las Guerras Clon, Tarkin sirvió como capitán de la República bajo el mando del Maestro Jedi Even Piell, y fue hecho prisionero por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes antes de escapar con la ayuda de los Jedi y un equipo de soldados clon. Durante el incidente, Piell fue asesinado y Tarkin fue después promovido a Almirante. Tarkin también ejerció de acusación en el juicio de Ahsoka Tano, quien estaba acusada de la autoría de un atentado contra el Templo Jedi. Después de que el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine transformase la República en el Imperio Galáctico, Tarkin se convirtió en el Gobernador del Borde Exterior y comandó la Estrella de la Muerte. Tarkin creía que el miedo a la estación espacial mantendría a los sistemas locales leales al Imperio, y la usó para destruir Alderaan como muestra de su poder. La Alianza Rebelde sin embargo, robó los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte y la destruyó durante la Batalla de Yavin, matando a todos los que iban a bordo, incluido Tarkin. Biografía Vida temprana Wilhuff Tarkin nació en el planeta Eriadu como miembro de la rica Familia Tarkin. Él vivió con su familia en la finca privada familiar, donde los Tarkin habían vivido desde hacía un milenio. Los padres de Wilhuff le enseñaron que Eriadu no siempre había sido el entorno seguro que parecía — el planeta entero había sido tiempo atrás salvaje e indómito. La jungla y los depredadores habían sido una amenaza mayor que los piratas y los merodeadores. Los primeros Tarkin habían ayudado a asentar Eriadu; habían formado parte de su propia fuerza policial. Después se formó una milicia — bajo el liderazgo de los Tarkin. Esas historias llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de Wilhuff. Los padres de Wilhuff se aseguraron de que él sabía que el respeto, la disciplina y la obediencia eran de vital importancia. Por causa de esto, Wilhuff pensaba en sí mismo como un producto de la educación militar. Una noche, mientras todos cenaban, el padre de Wilhuff ordenó a un sirviente que quitara a Wilhuff su plato antes de que pudiera comer — enseñándole qué fácil era perder algo. Siguiendo la tradición familiar, el tío abuelo de Wilhuff, Jova Tarkin, junto a otros dos familiares y dos guías rodianos, se lo llevó a la Meseta de Carroña, donde enseñó al joven nociones de supervivencia en entornos salvajes que sus ancestros habían puesto en práctica. Tras pasar una prueba en la que burló a varios depredadores de la Meseta de Carroña, se consideró que Wilhuff, con dieciséis años, ya había superado su puesta a punto en la meseta. Seis meses después de pasar la prueba, Wilhuff entrenó en el combate espacial. Más miembros de su familia y entrenadores contratados le enseñaron estrategias y cómo pilotar, mientras le instaban a aplicar las lecciones que aprendió para controlar a los piratas y los transgresores de la ley del Borde Exterior. Inicios de su carrera militar Tarkin se unió a las Fuerzas de Seguridad de las Regiones Exteriores, una organización dedicada a la protección de Eriadu y el Macrosector Mayor Seswenna en ausencia de las Fuerzas Armadas de la República. Como parte de esta organización, Tarkin se forjó una reputación erradicando brutalmente a un grupo de piratas conocido como los Merodeadores de Q'anah. Tras descubrir el patrón de ataques del grupo pirata, Tarkin capturó la nave de su líder, dirigiéndola lentamente con los piratas en su interior hacia un sol. Las naves de las Fuerzas de Seguridad retransmitieron el sufrimiento de los piratas al resto de miembros de la organización criminal, que acudieron en su rescate. Sin embargo, las fuerzas de Tarkin les tendieron una trampa y así todos los Merodeadores de Q'anah fueron exterminados. Con diecinueve años de edad, Tarkin incluso diseñaba nuevas naves para las Fuerzas de Seguridad de las Regiones Exteriores. Tras trabajar con las Fuerzas de Seguridad de las Regiones Exteriores, Tarkin asistió a la Academia de Espaciadores del Sector Sullust. Mientras entrenaba allí, conoció a Sheev Palpatine, el entonces senador de Naboo. Palpatine le ofreció ayuda para asegurarse un puesto en la Academia Judicial de la República, y le aconsejó forjarse una carrera en la política. Tarkin no siguió el consejo del senador, pero aceptó su ayuda para ser admitido en la Academia. Después de una casi dramática entrada en la Academia al frente de una delegación del Borde Exterior, Tarkin pasó tiempos duros, incluso peleándose con otros estudiantes. Una misión en el planeta Halcyon junto a un grupo de Jedi le dio la oportunidad de demostrar su valía, cuando el oficial al mando de su equipo desobedeció las órdenes de los Jedi e inició un ataque sobre su objetivo desde otro ángulo. Los compañeros de Tarkin rápidamente se vieron abrumados por lo que ocurría, confiando en las habilidades y liderazgo de Tarkin para llegar a salvo a su objetivo, donde los Jedi habían completado la misión. Tarkin recibió el crédito por haber salvado sus vidas. Varias historias comenzaron a circular en el Departamento Judicial acerca de sus logros. Mientras continuaba forjándose una reputación, Tarkin vio cómo aumentaban los conflictos por toda la Galaxia, y pensó acerca del consejo de Palpatine de entrar en política. Guerras Clon Batalla de Murkhana Durante la etapa inicial de las Guerras Clon, Tarkin ejerció de comandante en la Batalla de Murkhana. En la batalla, Tarkin encabezó el asalto contra la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Capturado por la Confederación Algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Murkhana, Tarkin sirvió bajo el mando del Maestro Jedi Even Piell como capitán de su nave insignia. Tarkin y Piell tomaron la misión de asegurar las coordenadas de la Ruta Nexus, una estratégica e importante ruta hiperespacial que conectaba el corazón de los territorios de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y la República Galáctica. Antes de que Tarkin y Piell pudieran volver al territorio de la República y asegurar la información sobre la Ruta Nexus, fueron atacados por la Armada Confederada. Antes de ser abordados Piell y Tarkin memorizaron cada uno la mitad de la información y borraron todos los datos del ordenador de la nave. Poco después, ellos y varios soldados clon fueron capturados y llevados al planeta Lola Sayu, bajo control separatista, un mundo volcánico que albergaba la Ciudadela, una prisión construida años atrás y diseñada para retener a Jedi caídos. Escape de Lola Sayu Más adelante, Even Piell fue rescatado por el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, la Padawan Ahsoka Tano, y varios soldados clon, que componían un equipo de rescate. Piell informó de que Tarkin poseía la mitad de las coordenadas de la Ruta Nexus y que él y otros oficiales estaban retenidos en una celda distinta a la suya. Skywalker y su equipo se abrieron paso a la celda de Tarkin, destruyendo a varios droides de combate en el camino. Entonces liberaron a los oficiales de la República Galáctica y emprendieron su escape de la Ciudadela. Tarkin se sorprendió de ver a Piell de nuevo, y se mostró eufórico al ser liberado. A pesar de eso, Tarkin se desesperó ante su situación actual, puesto que aún seguían en territorio enemigo. El General Kenobi ideó un plan para escapar, pero Tarkin no estuvo de acuerdo con él, argumentando que lo mejor era permanecer unidos para ser mayores en número, y así estar mejor protegidos durante el escape y asegurar la información de la Ruta Nexus. Piell y los demás rechazaron el plan de Tarkin. El equipo se separó en dos grupos, con Tarkin todavía intentándolos convencer de que lo mejor era continuar juntos para ser más fuertes. Piell coincidió con el plan de Kenobi y ordenó a Tarkin acompañar al grupo de Skywalker. Tarkin estaba molesto por que su aparentemente plan superior hubiese sido descartado, pero cumplió con sus órdenes y siguió a Skywalker por los viejos túneles situados bajo la Ciudadela. Al moverse por los túneles, Skywalker notó que todo estaba ocurriendo según el plan de Kenobi, pero Tarkin expresó su opinión sobre el asunto, preguntando que pasaría si el plan de Kenobi empezaba a fallar. Skywalker afirmó que los Jedi sobresalían cuando tenían que improvisar, y Tarkin informó a Skywalker de que él sólo respetaba a aquellos que actuaban. Skywalker respondió molesto que él sólo respetaba a aquellos que mostraban gratitud, recordando a Tarkin que aún seguiría prisionero si no fuera por los esfuerzos de los Jedi. Cuando la Padawan de Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, asumió el mando del grupo, Tarkin expresó su desconfianza en la joven, aunque el capitán clon Rex intentó calmar a Tarkin, contándole que él había servido en numerosas ocasiones bajo el mando de Ahsoka y ella nunca le había fallado. Tarkin siguió poco convencido y rechazó la opinión de Rex permaneciendo en silencio. Mientras el grupo avanzaba por el sistema de túneles de la Ciudadela, Tarkin quedó impresionado por el diseño y estructura de la prisión. Ahsoka, incómoda, preguntó a Tarkin cómo podía admirar un lugar tan horrible. Tarkin explicó que el calvario que estaban pasando le daba la razón, y lamentó que la Ciudadela estuviera en manos de los separatistas y no de la República Galáctica. Ahsoka todavía estaba en desacuerdo con Tarkin, mientras que Skywalker coincidió con él. Luego, Tarkin admitió a Anakin que se había ganado su confianza, pero no el resto de la Orden Jedi, cuyas tácticas según la experiencia de Tarkin eran inefectivas. El Código Jedi les impedía hacer lo necesario para derrotar a la Confederación y ganar las Guerras Clon. Anakin, en lugar de ofenderse por la opinión de Tarkin, estuvo de acuerdo con él, afirmando que a menudo la victoria se les escapaba por sus métodos. Tarkin y Skywalker, pasaron a respetarse mutuamente. Pronto, el grupo alcanzó su lanzadera, pero antes de subir a bordo fueron atacados por los separatistas. Tarkin llegó a la conclusión de que para tomar la nave y escapar debían lanzar un ataque frontal, pero antes de que cualquier decisión pudiera ser tomada, la nave fue destruida por los droides, matando aparentemente al CAR Echo. Entonces, el grupo, reunido de nuevo con la otra mitad del equipo, fue forzado a retirarse. Pronto recibieron unas nuevas coordenadas que correspondían al lugar en el que serían rescatados por un nuevo equipo de rescate compuesto por Jedi. Tarkin se preguntó qué ocurriría si los Jedi fallaban en rescatarlos, molestando a Piell. Skywalker advirtió a Tarkin de que era poco conveniente discutir con Piell, pero Tarkin contestó que él se regía por sus principios sin importarle lo que eso podía suponer. Tarkin no creía que Piell pudiera poner en riesgo su carrera, porque según decía contaba con el favor del Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine. Anakin replicó que él también se había ganado el favor del Canciller, haciendo que ambos aumentaran su sentimiento de respeto mutuo. Al cabo de poco el grupo fue atacado por más droides y varios anoobas, quedando acorralado en un acantilado y viéndose obligado a descender por él con cables. Tarkin subió a la espalda de Skywalker y juntos descendieron por el acantilado. Tarkin entonces entabló combate con los droides, derribando al menos un STAP y a varios droides comando. Durante la lucha, Tarkin fue salvado por un soldado clon que se sacrificó interponiéndose entre Tarkin y un disparo. Tras la batalla Tarkin informó al grupo de que pronto llegarían más escuadrones de droides. El General Piell quedó gravemente herido durante el combate, pero antes de morir pasó su mitad de la información a Ahsoka Tano, para disgusto de Tarkin. Los Jedi celebraron un breve funeral para el Maestro Piell antes de seguir avanzando. En poco tiempo el grupo llegó a las coordenadas de extracción, donde fue atacado por más droides de combate dirigidos personalmente por el director de la prisión, Osi Sobeck. Al final de la escaramuza que tuvo lugar, sólo quedó Sobeck desarmado a merced de Tarkin. Tarkin disparó e hirió a Sobeck, quien cargó contra Tarkin y lo elevó por encima de su cabeza. Sobeck iba a lanzar a Tarkin a la lava cuando Ahsoka intervino apuñalando a Sobeck por la espalda con su sable de luz. Tarkin se recuperó, dio las gracias a Ahsoka y comentó que Skywalker había entrenado bien a su Padawan. Los supervivientes fueron recogidos por un equipo de rescate y llevados a la seguridad de Coruscant. Cuando el Maestro Yoda sugirió que Tarkin y Ahsoka le proporcionasen la información de la Ruta Nexus, Tarkin insistió en entregar la información al Canciller Palpatine personalmente, mientras que Ahsoka sólo quiso compartir su información con el Consejo Jedi. Tras este debate, Tarkin elogió las acciones de Skywalker, mientras que despreció sutilmente a Kenobi expresando su deseo de que hubiera más Jedi con la visión militar de Skywalker. Incidente de Carida Hacia el final de las Guerras Clon, Tarkin y otros miembros de la Armada de la República y la Orden Jedi, como Mace Windu y Obi-Wan Kenobi, se reunieron en la estación espacial Valor, en la órbita del planeta Carida, para discutir los esfuerzos de la República Galáctica para derrotar a los separatistas en una reunión estratégica. Poco antes de que comenzase la reunión, un Destructor Estelar clase Venator, que había sido abordado y cargado con explosivos de rhydonio por los separatistas, salió del hiperespacio cerca de la estación. El droide astromecánico de Tarkin le notificó que no podía contactar con el Destructor. Justo cuando descubrieron que la nave era una bomba, el rhydonio explotó. La onda expansiva impactó contra Valor, así como gran cantidad de restos de la nave. Por suerte, el Escuadrón D, un escuadrón de droides liderado por el Coronel Meebur Gascon que estaba en misión secreta, había conseguido detonar la bomba de la nave antes de que ésta se acercase demasiado a Valor, salvando a Tarkin y a todos los que estaban a bordo. Tarkin más tarde escribió una petición al Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine acusando a los Jedi del incidente, alegando que habían sido incompetentes para detener el ataque en primer lugar, y solicitó que se retirase a los Jedi del liderazgo en las Guerras Clon. Bombardeo del hangar del Templo Jedi Poco después del Incidente de Carida, Tarkin fue ascendido a Almirante. Durante ese tiempo, el Templo Jedi sufrió un atentado. Varios Jedi y soldados clon, murieron en el ataque. Tarkin atendió al funeral de las víctimas, y después informó a Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano y Barriss Offee de que la acusada de cometer el atentado, Letta Turmond, había sido puesta bajo la custodia de la República Galáctica. Eso descontentó a Ahsoka, que creía que el asunto concernía a los Jedi y no a la República. Tarkin explicó que desde el momento en que habían muerto clones, el asunto estaba bajo la jurisdicción de las Fuerzas Armadas de la República. Anakin regañó a Ahsoka por haberse enfadado, y cuando ella se fue, Skywalker dijo a Tarkin que su Padawan todavía era muy joven. Después el Almirante Tarkin contactó con Ahsoka y le informó de que Turmond quería hablar con ella. Ahsoka se reunió con Turmond en la celda de su prisión, donde alguien la estranguló con la Fuerza, simulando que era Ahsoka la autora del asesinato. Entonces, Ahsoka fue arrestada por el asesinato de Turmond y Tarkin fue a visitar a la togruta en su celda, mostrándole una grabación del incidente. Curiosamente, el sonido de la grabación era inexistente, lo que hacía aparentar todavía más que Ahsoka había matado a Turmond. El Almirante Tarkin ordenó que nadie pudiera visitar a Ahsoka, lo que enfureció a su Maestro Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka pronto escapó de la Base Militar de la República en donde había sido encarcelada. Juicio de Ahsoka Tano Poco después, Ahsoka Tano fue capturada de nuevo. Tarkin compareció ante el Alto Consejo Jedi vía holograma bajo la petición del Senado Galáctico para pedir que Ahsoka fuese expulsada de la Orden Jedi, de modo que pudiera ser juzgada por un tribunal de la República Galáctica. El Senado y Tarkin temían que si Ahsoka era juzgada por los Jedi, el veredicto sería parcial, puesto que Ahsoka también era una Jedi. El Consejo aceptó y Ahsoka fue juzgada por un tribunal compuesto por senadores. El Almirante Tarkin ejerció de acusación mientras que la senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo se encargó de su defensa. Tarkin afirmó que iba a demostrar la culpabilidad de Ahsoka por el ataque al Templo Jedi y el asesinato de sus supuestos cómplices, pidiendo la pena de muerte si Tano era declarada culpable. Padmé Amidala respondió que si Ahsoka hubiera sido la verdadera culpable, no habría dejado señales tan obvios de su culpabilidad. Tarkin dudó de las palabras de Amidala y mencionó que Ahsoka había sido vista colaborando con la conocida terrorista separatista Asajj Ventress tras escaparse de la custodia de la República. Pronto ambas partes terminaron de argumentar y el jurado emitió un veredicto. Antes de que el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine pudiera leer el veredicto para todos los presentes, Anakin Skywalker y varios Guardias del Templo Jedi llegaron a la sala con la Padawan Barriss Offee. Offee confesó ser la verdadera culpable del ataque al Templo Jedi y el asesinato de Letta Turmond, y pronunció un discurso en contra de en lo que la Orden Jedi se había convertido durante las Guerras Clon. Tarkin, observó a Barriss con mucho interés. Todos los cargos contra Ahsoka fueron retirados, pero ella rechazó unirse de nuevo a los Jedi al sentirse traicionada por ellos. Los tiempos oscuros Primeros días del Imperio En los primeros días del Imperio Galáctico, las fuerzas imperiales atacaron los antiguos planetas separatistas para sofocar cualquier tipo de rebelión de los remanentes separatistas. Cuando Tarkin recibió la tarea de pacificar Antar 4, él no trató de diferenciar quién era o no leal a los separatistas, y llevó a cabo arrestos en masa, ejecuciones y masacres. Pronto se conoció lo ocurrido como la Atrocidad de Antar, y para distanciar a Tarkin del controversial evento, el Emperador le asignó a operaciones de pacificación en las Extensiones Occidentales, y en última instancia le encargó supervisar la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte desde la Base Sentinel. Después de que la Base Sentinel fuese atacada por un grupo que usaba naves de los separatistas, Palpatine asignó a Tarkin y a Darth Vader para dar con el responsable. Durante su misión a Murkhana, la nave personal de Tarkin, fue robada por los rebeldes. Tarkin y Vader, robaron la nave de un traficante de armas llamado Faazah. Vader y Tarkin le amenazaron con matar a su familia si no les daba su nave; Faazah cumplió lo que le ordenaron, pero a pesar de todo Darth Vader lo mató por haberle hecho perder el tiempo. La pareja rastreó la nave y a sus pilotos por el espacio, con Vader usando la Fuerza y su conexión con la sala de meditación de la nave de Tarkin para seguir a la nave. Eventualmente, el dúo descubrió que el Vicealmirante Dodd Rancit había estado conspirando con políticos disidentes, y destruyeron su complot antes de que pudiera suponer una amenaza. Rancit fue abandonado en una cápsula de escape para que ordenase abrir fuego contra su propia cápsula. Como resultado, Tarkin fue ascendido al recién creado rango de Gran Moff. Tras su ascenso, Tarkin se unió al Conde Denetrius Vidian para investigar un descenso en la producción de armaduras de soldado de asalto en el planeta Gilvaanen. A pesar de su rivalidad, los dos descubrieron un complot para sabotear las armaduras, que rápidamente extinguieron. Como consecuencia, Vidian encargó a su ayudante, el teniente Everi Chalis, supervisar la producción de armaduras. Ocho años después del final de las Guerras Clon, Tarkin dio un discurso en la ceremonia de adhesión del planeta Jelucan al Imperio Galáctico, tras su conquista. Durante el discurso, estuvo acompañado de un joven Firmus Piett. Después, se acercó a los niños Thane Kyrell y Ciena Ree, quienes se habían colado en un hangar imperial para observar más de cerca varias naves. Tarkin les permitió entrar en una de las naves para demostrar a Piett un argumento ideológico que acababa de mencionar. Alrededor de ese tiempo, el Gran Moff visitó una granja de Eriadu que había sufrido un trágico incidente en el que había implicados varios rebeldes. Tarkin se acercó al propietario de la granja, cuya hija había muerto aplastada bajo una depuradora durante el ataque rebelde. Los soldados de asalto que acompañaban a Tarkin, se sorprendieron cuando el hijo del propietario de la granja, decidió unirse a sus filas. Gobernador del Borde Exterior Un Jedi en Lothal Rebelión sobre Mustafar Los secretos de Arkanis Guerra Civil Galáctica Pérdida de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte La destrucción de Alderaan Tendiendo una trampa Muerte Legado Apariciones * * * * * * *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * * * * *''Battle to the End'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *"The Misadventures of Triple-Zero and Beetee" *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Bloodline '' }} Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' * * * ; image #14 * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Grandes Moffs del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Familia Tarkin Categoría:Almirantes de la Armada de la República Categoría:Residentes de la Estrella de la Muerte __FORZARTDC__